Blind Date
by NotAloneKitty
Summary: Loki and Cana, next pair will be Ichiya and Erza, what do you want them to say?
1. Chapter 1

Blind Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I got some ideas for this fic from reading ParaTail Hotel. I thank SarahValeur-sama for writing that wonderful fic. And please spare me from the hate reviews, i know i'm a copycat, i'm aware that i'm not creative and English is my second language, sorry if it sucks

Kitty: Good day people, today we will be playing a game called blind date. Choose a pair that you like, and they will go on a date. Many other games like truth or dare will also be included, if you have any ideas for the game, I would really appreciate it. Thank you. Now, let us start with the characters. From Fairy Tail, give a big round of applause for…. Our favorite celestial mage, Lucy Heartphilia.

Lucy: *Comes in and waves to the audience*

Kitty: So, Lucy, how do you feel joining the game? Are you fully prepared with what is going to happen with you during the game? *evil smirk*

Lucy: I feel excited since our partners will be those handsome Blue Pegasus Trimens. I'm prepared to what's going to happen.

Kitty: We'll see about that, next we have the powerful and beautiful Titania, Erza Scarlet.

Erza: *Comes in wearing a bikini*

Kitty: Urm, Erza, why are you wearing a bikini in the middle of the town? *sweats drops*

Erza: Aren't we going to have a photo session right now?

Kitty: Okay, forget about that. Are you confident in winning the game?

Erza: Yes, I am.

Kitty: Umm *looks at card* ah yes, we have the water lady, Juvia and Ms. Bookworm, Levy.

Juvia and Levy: *walks in and stands besides Erza*

Kitty: How do you guys feel joining the game?

Juvia: I just hope Gray-sama doesn't watch this show, or else, he won't like me.

Kitty: Awww, don't worry, you'll meet him soon, what about you Levy?

Levy: Same here, or else I don't even want to know how Jet and Droy will react.

Kitty: Puh-lease, it's not like they're your boyfriend or anything. Hmm, next we the the drunkard, Cana and the cute Mirajane. Please tell, what do you expect from this blind date?

Cana: I just want to drink more

Kitty:*sweats drops* okay… what about you Mirajane?

Mira: I expect to find a good partner and get married.

Kitty: Great, I'm sure you'll find one Mira. Anyway, let's move on to the boys. First up, the infamous playboy of Fairy Tail, Loki.

Loki: *Comes in and winks at the crowd*

Lucy: WHAT? Loki is joining too?

Kitty: Yeah, why? You like him or something?

Lucy: N-no, of course not. *blushes*

Kitty: Anyway, Loki, who are you hoping to be your partner for the game?

Loki: Any girl if fine with me, even you are fine for me, darling.

Kitty: *Punches Loki in the face* oops, sorry, force of habit, that line was so cheesy it sent shivers down my spine. Anyway, let's move on to the next one, we have the stripper of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster.

Gray: I don't strip dammit!

Juvia: Kyaaaa, Gray-sama is joining the game too.

Kitty: *looks at Gray* Gray, NEVER COME HERE WITH ONLY YOUR UNDERWEAR, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON. *throws baseball bat*. Since he's out for the count, let's go to the Blue Pegasus members. Please welcome, Hibiki, Eve, Ren and.. *smirks evilly* ICHIYA.

Erza: *spits the juice she was about to drink* D-did you say Ichiya? *shivers*

Kitty: Yup, I sure did.

Trimens: *comes in with cool poses*

Ichiya: Erza, your parfum still smells so good *sniffs near Erza*

Erza: *shivers* S-stay away from or I'll slice you in half *ex-quip sword*

Kitty: Since Ichiya is busy, then let's interview the Trimens shall we? *winks at audience*. So, why did you guys decide to join this game?

Hibiki: I thought this game might be fun, so I decided to join.

Eve: I thought I could find older women to date since I really like to date older women.

Ren: This game is just to use my time, since I'm free.

Kitty: Well, see you next time people. Choose your pairings. Next chapter will be hosted by me or my best buddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Blind Date Chapter 2

Kitty: Welcome back people, thank you for the reviews. It took me quite a long time to sort out the pairs. Most are what I didn't expect, except for one. *evil smirk*

Gray: So, who are the pairs anyway Kitty? Just tell us already.

Kitty: Fine, fine, but put your clothes back on. I don't want to see a naked man in my teen years; it'll scar me for life. The first pair with the highest rating, Gray and Lucy! Please step right up you two.

Gray and Lucy: *walks to the stage*

Juvia: Love rival! How dare you take Gray-sama from Juvia! *biting handkerchief*

Kitty: So, how do you guys feel about each other? Lucy, you should be thanking me, I was about to pair you up with Ichiya, but I had better plans. *smiles evilly*

Lucy: Well, I'm fine about my partner as long as he doesn't strip. Thank you very much for not pairing me up with him. *whispers* who did you pair him with?

Kitty:*smiles evilly* you'll see. *turns to Gray* GYAAAAAA! GRAY, WHERE DID YOUR CLOTHES GO?

Gray: Huh? *looks down* dammit! Where did my clothes go to?

Kitty: Enough, let's just continue the interview, so how do you feel about your partner?

Gray: I good..

Kitty: Okay, the next pair is Loki and…. Cana!

Loki and Cana:*spits their drinks* WHAT?

Kitty: I actually wanted Loki with Lucy *cries*. But it's the request from the reviewers so I got no choice. Anyway, just come up to the stage already and let's get the show started. If you're still not satisfied,*evil smile* I'll pair you with Ichiya, Loki-san. And I'll pair you with Erza, Cana.

Loki and Cana:*quickly runs to the stage*

Kitty: good, so how do you feel about your partner?

Loki and Cana: *grumbles*

Kitty: *takes out sword and points to both of them with evil expression* answer already dammit, or do you want me to give you a very horrible punishment that will scar you for life?

Loki and Cana: *gulps*

Cana: *sweats heavily* we-we like each other just fine, right Loki?

Loki: *sweats heavily* aye-!

Lucy: How come I feel like I'm seeing Erza with Gray and Natsu?

Kitty: *smiles sweetly* next we have the cute couple, Hibiki and Mirajane!

Hibiki and Mira: *walks to the stage elegantly*

Kitty:*shocked* you guys actually make quite a good looking couple. Well, I don't think we need any confirmation for this couple now, do we? Next is the funniest couple around… Erza and ICHIYA!

Erza: *flinched* WHAT? THERE HAS GOT TO BE A MISTAKE!

Kitty: *smile evilly* nope, I double checked all the votes and at least a person wants you guys to be together, and Erza, no matter how much you hate him, don't kill him, because if you do, you're going to ruin the stage that I set up all night long.

Lucy:*whispers* you're evil; you know that Erza doesn't like him.

Kitty: *whispers* why? You wanna take her place? The voters wanted Erza to be with Gray as much as they wanted you guys to be together. You wanna change? I'll be more than happy to oblige.

Lucy:*gulps* no..

Ichiya:*comes to Erza with sickening posture* I'm glad that we can be a couple; it must be destiny that brought us together.

Erza:*shivers and backs away* D-don't you dare come near me, or I'll kill you! *ex-quips spear*

Kitty: Hmmm, since they're both busy, let's skip the interview and go to the next couple Eve and Juvia.

Juvia:*glares daggers to Kitty but still walks to the stage with Eve*

Eve:*stares at Juvia while blushing a little bit*

Kitty: *annoyed with Juvia's glares and gives her a Gray plushie* let's just get this over with.. The last couple, Ren and Levy..

Ren and Levy: *walks to stage shyly*

Kitty: Since I have already announced the pairs, let me explain how the first round will go. Each of you will go on a date with each other; the cutest couple will go to the next round. After one round, someone will replace one of you and snatch your couple. The person with no couple will go home with no complaints.

Everyone: Yes..

Kitty: *faces audience* well then, please write what you want them to say on the date. It can't be "I love you" or "I like you". Other characters outside the game can barge in if you want them to. See you guys next round*winks*.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This fan fiction is almost the same like ParaTail Hotel created by SarahValeur. Please thank her/him

Kitty: Welcome back people, to tonight's show. Tonight, we will be having another host. Please give a warm applause to my best friend, Joshua!

Joshua:*walks to the stage and waves to the audience*

Kitty: Now then, in this round, like I have explained before, you couples will go on a date. Let's just randomly choose the couple from this board. And as for apologizing to Loki because I punched him in the first chapter, please wear this blind fold.

Loki: Huh? Uhhhh… Okay.. *takes blind fold and wears it*

Kitty: *evil smile* now please walk over here *pushes Loki in front of the board and gives signal for Joshua to roll the board on the wall*

Everyone: (inner thoughts) what is she going to do now?

Kitty: *takes dart and aims for Loki's head* Now hold still okay Loki

Loki: Anything for you my love.

Joshua: Loki, you should not say that to her, she's not a real woman you know. You should say that to Aries.

Kitty:*throws dart with full force* WHAT WAS THAT?

Lucy: Loki, open your eyes, watch out!

Loki: Huh? *opens blind fold and quickly dodge the dart* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

Kitty: *looks the other way with pissed look* tsk, I missed.

Everyone: (inner thought) so she was aiming for his head!

Loki: What was that for little Kitty?

Kitty: *gives puppy eyes* I'm sorry; I didn't mean to aim for you. I mistakenly took the dart when I was about to throw this Lucy plushie to you.

Loki: Aww, that's okay. It wasn't your fault *pats Kitty's head*

Kitty: I'm tired, Josh, take over my place would you? *gives Lucy plushy to Loki and walks away*

Joshua: Sure, but treat me to dinner after this.

Kitty: Fine, fine. Just take over.

Joshua: *takes dart and throws it to the board* Hey, who's the first couple to date?

Kitty: *walks closer to the board* It's Lucy and Gray

Gray: Kitty, do you mind doing a favor?

Kitty: What is it? As long as it's not outrageous.

Gray: Can I borrow your underwear?

Kitty: *veins pops* what did you just say?

Gray: I said can I…

Kitty: *takes out baseball bat with evil aura*

Gray: No-nothing, forget what I said, I'll just ask Lucy.

Lucy: What makes you think that I'll lend you one?

Juvia: Gray-sama can borrow Juvia's..

Kitty: JUST GO TO THE STUPID DATE BEFORE I ADD NAILS TO THIS BAT AND HIT YOU WITH IT IN THE TORTURE CHAMBER. I STILL HAVE TO TREAT HIM TO DINNER TONIGHT AND GRAY, DON'T YOU DARE ASK A LADY THAT KIND OF QUESTION! YOU CAN JUST ASK TO JOSHUA INSTEAD OF ME. DO I LOOK LIKE A GUY TO YOU OR DO YOU LIKE TO DRESS UP IN WOMEN CLOTHING?

Gray: Ye-yes ma'am, please forgive me!*bows down*

Everyone: (inner thoughts) how can a fifteen year old girl have a torture chamber? How do her parents treat her anyway?

Levy: Hey, are you two dating?

Kitty: *starts adding nails to the bat with evil expression*

Joshua: *ignores Levy and starts bothering Kitty*

Levy: Never mind what I ask.

Kitty: Right, let's go to the dating part okay? You two should get ready.

Lucy and Gray: *goes away to change clothes.*

(Inside Lucy's house)

Gray: Luce, are you done yet? It's gonna get dark outside.

Lucy: Yeah, just wait a minute; I still don't know what to wear.

Gray: Just choose something.

Lucy: Found it, wait, I'm going to change in a flash.

(After a few minutes)

Lucy: I'm done *walks to Gray* how do I look?

Gray:*blushes* you look… good.

Lucy: So, where do we go first?

Gray: You wanna eat somewhere? It's almost time to eat anyway.

Lucy: Sure, let's go to 'that' restaurant that I told you a couple of days ago.

(At the same time in a corner)

Kitty: Aaaahhhh~ so cuteee… I'm not a fan of Gray x Lucy, but they look like a good couple. As long as Gray doesn't strip that is.

Joshua: Hush, their going there *points to a restaurant*

Kitty: Hmm, where did I see that restaurant before? Can you remember it for me?

Joshua: *hits her head*

Kitty: Ow, what was that for? You asking for a fight or something?

Joshua: I did that so you would stop being an idiot like Natsu. Seriously, you're starting to get dumb like him.

Kitty: JUST SHUT UP AND FOLLOW THEM, LOOK WE LOST THEM YOU IDIOT!

(Back to Gray and Lucy)

Lucy: *sits down* I wanted to ask you, where did your stripping habit come from anyway?

Gray: *sits down also* well, when I was small, Ur, my teacher told me to strip in the middle of a snowy mountain so I could like be friends with the cold weather. Where do you learn your magic from anyway? It's kinda cool on how you summon them.

Lucy: I learnt it from my mother when I was small. Hey are you sure I look good? I'm not that confident in wearing this.

Gray: *whispers to himself* you're cute and beautiful in my eyes.

Lucy: *blushes upon hearing that* why-why don't we start eating and then head to the movie theater?

Gray: Uumm, sure *starts eating*

(Meanwhile..)

Kitty: *beating Joshua until seeing Lucy and Gray* hey, isn't that them? Come on; let's see where they're going?

Joshua: Aye…

Everyone: Let us come too..

Kitty: Woah, when did you guys arrive? And how did you know our locaton?

Joshua: I.. I invited them to come, since I thought it would be fun.

Kitty: *grumbles* fine, as long as you don't barge in to their date then you can come. If anyone dares to barge in on their date and blow our covers, I'll make another fan fiction with you and Ichiya as a couple and I'll torture you in the torture chamber. Do I make myself clear?*evil glare*

Everyone: *gulps and sweats* ye-yes ma'am!

Kitty: Huh? Where did Loki, Erza, Ichiya and the Trimens go?

Everyone: They said they weren't interested, but Loki did come.

Joshua: *looks at Gray and Lucy* hey, isn't that him over there? *points to Loki*

Kitty: *looks where he's pointing to and sees him flirting with Lucy* hmm, I must be imagining things. *rubs eyes and looks again* so I wasn't imagining it after all *cracks knuckles*. I'll punish him later, right now I just want to look at this somewhat LokixLucy scene.

(Back to Gray and Lucy)

Gray and Lucy: *holding hands without noticing*

Lucy: Let's watch this movie; I've always wanted to watch this before.

Gray: Sure, my treat tonight *winks to Lucy*

Gray and Lucy: *starts to walk in until they saw Loki*

Lucy: *startled* Lo-Loki? What are you doing here?

Loki: *smiles* I just wanted to look at this place, since we might date, I'll be giving you the best date you ever had. So how 'bout it? Tomorrow night? With me? Dinner?

Gray: Back off Loki, she's on a date with me right now.

Loki: Why? Are you jealous of me because I'm flirting with her and not you? *smirks*

Lucy: Loki, you better go before I lock you in the spirit world.

Loki: *pouts* fine, but I'm still not giving up until you go on a date with me. *points to Gray* you may have won the battle, but you have not won the war, just wait!*goes away*

Gray: Let's just go inside.

(After an hour, outside the theater)

Gray: Man, that guy was so cool right?

Lucy: Well, I think you're cooler and hotter than him.

Gray: *blushes* you-you think so?

Lucy: (inner thought) OH MY GOD, DID I JUST SAY HE'S HOT?

(Around a corner)

Loki: *tied up while sitting on the floor and looks scared*

Kitty: Now then Loki, what were you doing over there? I really like it when you're flirting with Lucy, but you know the rules. Welcome, you are the first person to enter the torture chamber. *evil laugh*

Joshua: *quickly shuts the door* some things that will happen in the torture chamber are not going to be suitable for minors, so I'm closing the door. We're both quite sadistic, but she's more evil than me. *turns to the others* well then, if you guys don't want to end up in the torture chamber like him, don't break the rules okay?

Everyone: Aye sir!

Levy: Hey, Josh, where's Juvia?

Joshua: *evil smile* I put her inside a jar so she won't get out and ruin their date. If she messes up their date, the next one to enter the torture chamber will be Juvia and I. Okay, back Lucy and Gray folks! Their date is about to end anyway.

Gray: *walks Lucy home*

Lucy: *realizes that they were holding hands* hey Gray, can you stop holding my hand?

Gray: huh? *looks at their hands and blushes* hahaha, sorry, I didn't notice it. Well, see ya Luce. *runs away*

Lucy: Yeah, bye.. *waves hand*

Kitty: *sips tea in a café* well, that's all for today folks. Hope you all liked it. I'm sorry for some inconveniences that I caused to you guys. AND JOSHUA, QUIT ORDERING EXPENSIVE FOOD.

Joshua: But I'm hungry!

Kitty: Fine, order what you want, I'll go to the bathroom first. *whispers to camera* I'm going to ditch him before the bill comes.

(After a few hours)

Joshua: DARN YOU! YOU DITCHED ME BEFORE YOU PAYED! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS KITTY!


	4. Chapter 4

Blind Date Chapter 4

Joshua: Hello and good day everyone! Since Kitty suddenly got sick, I will be replacing her today. So, today's date will be Loki and Cana. So please get rea-…

Kitty: (Falls from the ceiling) JOSHUA, YOU JERK! YOU HUNG ME UP THERE SINCE YESTERDAY AND NOW YOU'RE TAKING MY ROLE!

Joshua: Damn, didn't expect you to be free this fast.

Kitty: WHAT WAS THAT?

Joshua: OH SHUT UP, YOU LEFT ME IN THE RESTAURANT WITHOUT PAYING!

Kitty: AND WHOSE FAULT WAS IT THAT ORDERED THOSE FOODS? I DIDN'T EVEN EAT ANYTHING THERE! AND YOU ALONE ALREADY SPENT ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS! YOU ALSO TOOK TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS FROM MY POCKET YESTERDAY AFTER HANGING ME UP THERE!

Joshua: Let's just deal with it later, Loki and Cana, just get ready.

Loki and Cana: *goes away while grumbling*

Kitty: Tch, I'm not interested in this pair. You can handle it, by the way, where did you put Juvia?

Joshua: Hmm? Well, since yesterday she was trying to ruin the date, I put her in a jar full of salt. Now she's awfully quiet.

Levy: Umm, guys, don't you think that she's dead right now? Salt absorbs water.

Kitty: What? Not like I care, as long as she's quiet. Besides, don't you find her annoying that she keeps saying "Gray-sama this, Gray-sama that"? She's being a pain.

Everyone: (inner thought) She's evil, truly evil. And he's a total idiot.

Joshua and Kitty: *turns to them with evil aura* what was that you guys? You know, we can read your thoughts.

Everyone: No-nothing! We're sorry, very sorry! *bows down*

Joshua and Kitty: Well, since you guys already said you're sorry, we'll forgive you. Well, let's just go to their date.

Loki: Cana, are you ready yet?

Cana: Yeah, by the way, since this is a date, you'll be the one paying for everything.

Loki: *sweats heavily* Fine, but I'm setting a limit okay. Only three barrels of beer and dinner, that's already the maximum. Other than that, pay it yourself.

Cana: Fine

Loki: Where do you want to go right now?

Cana: Let's go there. *points to a bar*

Loki: Well, shall we go then beautiful?

Cana: Don't start flattering me Loki. *enters bar*

Loki: *sighed and followed Cana*

Meanwhile…

Kitty: Elfman, great timing, could you help me?

Elfman: A man should always help a lady. And a man will not back down on their words.

Kitty: Right now I'm broke, could you give me… say four hundred dollars?

Elfman: WHAT? That's too much.

Kitty: Elfman, it is unmanly to not help a lady and to back down on their words. So, are you a man or not?

Elfman: I'm sorry, to make it up to you, I'll be extra manly and pay you twice the amount you wanted. *gives eight hundred dollars*

Kitty: *evil smirk* thank you Elfman, you really are a man. *takes money*

As Loki entered the bar, the women started to woo him and some of his ex girlfriends came to yell at him. After he was slapped by his ex girlfriends and the women left him, he took a seat beside Cana.

Loki: I already hate it here. How many barrels did you drink?

Cana: Just two

Bartender: Ma'am that was already your fifth barrel.

Loki: *sighs* I'll pay for it. *grabs Cana* come on, I'm taking you to dinner so I can leave already.

Kitty: *walks around while carrying groceries until seeing Joshua* Hey, Josh!

Joshua: *turns around* shush! I'm stalking them.

Kitty: Fine, hey, I'm cooking some sausages tonight, you wanna come over at my place?

Joshua: Sure, let's go now, it's already dinner time.

Kitty: Really? My watch says it's like 4'o clock.

Joshua: *sweats* you don't have a watch you idiot. I just looked at the clock over there.

Kitty: *shrugs* Then let's go, we don't have all day you know, if you're not coming, I'll eat it all.

Joshua: *runs to Kitty's house*

Cana: WAITER, GIVE ME ANOTHER BOTTLE OF WINE!

Loki: *covers his face* Waitress, please ignore her and give me the bill.

Waitress: *gives him the bill*

Loki: *paid the bill and dragged Cana outside* Come on, I'm taking you home.

Cana: I'll walk alone, thanks for today Loki. *waves*

Loki: No, it's not gentleman like for me to let a lady walk home alone in the middle of the night.

Cana: *blushes a little* Fine, do what you want.

After some time..

Loki: Well, since you're already at your house, I'm going. Bye..

Cana: Yeah, bye..

At Kitty's house..

Kitty: HEY, I GOT THAT FIRST!*demonic aura coming out*

Joshua: NO WAY, NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT, I GOT IT FIRST! *dragon's aura coming out*

Kitty: WAIT, WHY IS MY AURA A DEMON WHILE YOURS IS A DRAGON? I MAY BE BORN AND RAISED BY A DEMON, BUT I AM SO NOT A DEMON!

Joshua: *sweats* aren't you supposed to be happy that it's strong?

Kitty: *sees an opening and quickly put the sausage in her mouth*

Joshua: ARGH! THAT WAS MINE, THROW IT OUT!

Kitty: *gulps* too late shorty.. Anyway, thanks for reading it folks. See you next time. Sorry it kinda suck, I didn't have much time to make this. I don't have internet for the time being and I still don't have much idea in this chapter since it's a real crack couple.

Joshua: Both of us don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. English is our second language, please mind the grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you very much for reading this fic. See you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
